Isn't It Romantic
by epiphanies
Summary: What part of X/A's wedding will be like. William and Cecily finally meet. :) It's b/s, but some cute bickering. Not a real FIC, but a short take on what I think will happen in 6.16


Isn't It Romantic

  
  
  
  


Summary: Takes place during the reception of Xander and Anya's wedding (hoping things will go well when they so obviously won't). This is based on the rumours I've heard about Spike and Halfrek (same actress who played Cecily) having a connection. Enjoy!

  
  


*

Isn't it romantic music in the night  
A dream that can be heard? 

Isn't it romantic moving shadows write  
The oldest magic word...

*

  
  


Spike sighed and leaned up against the wall. He held a glass of champagne in his hand, and he chortled to himself. 

Can't believe I'm standing here at the whelp's bleedin' wedding. He sort of smiled as he watched the happy couple dance a few feet away to the old love song.

I remember this song, Spike mused, it was on that Audrey Hepburn movie with that famous guy...

I was with Dru then. I remember...we invaded the movie theatre that was filled with all the kids that were making out all over the place with their poodle skirts and varsity jackets....

I'm glad I wasn't born in that time. What a fashion nightmare...

"Hey," Buffy said as she leaned beside him. He had to smile at the exhausted look on her face. He didn't blame her. Weddings were hard work to pull off, and on top of that Anya had chosen the dresses that made Willow and Buffy look like tomatoes.

"It's interesting," Buffy took a sip of her champagne, and he looked at her.

"What is?"

"That this one day...this one event...can shape a person's future forever."

"Yeah, I find that kind of interesting too. But then again, any day can do that. It's just that women who know about it in advance want to make sure it costs a fortune." he chuckled and she smiled.

There was silence for a moment, and then she looked down.

"I'm sorry," she said softly.

"I know." he replied. They had only broken off their relationship a week before, and they were still slightly uncomfortable with each other.

"Hey, guys!" Willow came over and beamed at them, "Aren't you so happy?"

"Why?" Buffy and Spike said in depressed unison, and Willow laughed loudly, "It's over!!!!"

"True," Buffy admitted to her friend, "But now comes the honeymoon period, the heartbreak, the fighting, the babies-"

"Babies?" Willow went pale, "Nobody told me there were gonna be babies! Nooo! That means....that means it's not over?"

"Only just beginning," smirked Spike as Willow's shoulders slumped.

"Hey, guys! Come and dance with us!" Xander tried to pull them off the wall, but Buffy and Spike didn't move.

"Come on, guys! Nobody likes a wallflower! Here Spike- you go with Hallie for this dance!" Anya pulled Halfrek, who had reverted to her human form for the wedding, from behind her.

Spike's eyes went as wide as saucers.

"Cecily!??!"

Halfrek took a double take and sucked in her breath, "William???!"

"Bloody hell." Spike's eyes were still wide as he stared at her.

"You two know each other?" Anya frowned, "How very ruining of my fun."

"Your fun hasn't been ruined yet!" smiled Xander, snaking his arm around her waist, "Let's dance."

"Okay." Anya beamed as she was led to the dance floor.

"I've...um....gotta go to the little girls room." Buffy said finally, and Willow followed her.

"So..."

"So...." Spike shifted uncomfortably, "I didn't think you'd-"

"Remember you?"

"Well...yeah." he admitted.

"That's ok. I didn't at first."

"Great."

"Well...what have you been up to?"

"Got turned into a vampire, was a very evil vampire for a hundred and twenty something years, got chipped and then, dum dum dum, went all touchy feely."

"You're a touchy feely vampire?"

"Yup."

"Interesting."

"And you...a vengeance demon? How very surprising." he said dryly, and she laughed lowly.

"How very."

"How long?"

"Probably as long as you."

"You're accent's gone."

"Yours isn't. So what?'

"You're so much different now, you know that?" he eyed her, and she smirked.

"Not that much different."

"Oh, yeah? How's that?"

"You still mean nothing to me."

Spike laughed, "Oh, Cec. That really hurts, right here." he pointed at his heart, "But I've moved on. I've found different girls who won't have me to fall in love with."

Halfrek laughed, "Such as Buffy, for instance?"

"What?" he said sharply, "What are you-"

"Settle down," she laughed, "I've been in the business of relationships-or at least, ruining them- for years. I know a broken heart when I see one, even if it isn't beating. And I happen to know that you've had her before."

"What?" Spike tried to sound offhand, but she wasn't falling for it.

"You've kissed. You've touched every part of her there is to be touched, and vice versa. You can tell when people have slept together, you know William."

"Yeah, well."

"Now...well, she's just trying to resist you. But, even as I don't want you to get together as it's against myself and what I do, she loves you."

"What?"

"And she knows it. And you just kept on saying it hoping that it was true....and even though you never really believed it as much as it was a dream...it was true all along."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah?"

"So....you wanna dance? Just to see whether you still think you're above me?"

"I don't know if I'd say that anymore....after all, we're both demons now, are we not? And class is so outdated."

"True enough."

"But I will dance with you."

"Good."

"Oh....and I'm sorry. For what I said...even though it was so many years ago. I could tell it hurt you."

"Aw, don't worry about it. I got over it quickly."

"Rrright."

"I did."

"Okay."

"I did!"

"Uh huh. Just dance, Lover Boy."

"That's Equal Lover Boy to you, Miss You're Beneath Me ."

"Oh shut up, Mr Every Syllable."

"That's not fair."

"What is?"

"That isn't!"

"No, I mean...what in life is fair?"

"Certainly not love."

"Certainly not-"

"Or I'da had you years ago."

"Oh, jeez..."

  
  
  
  


*I know that was kinda stupid, but I find it funny. I like friendly bicker between Spike and women. It's cute and funny...and I am still b/s, don't worry. I just think it's a nice touch to Spike's past and a little funny thing for Anya's. Small world, right?*

Please r/r, just try not to be too harsh. I'm super tired!

And this was written on an empty stomach.

FOOODDDD!!! F-O-OD!!!!!!!!!!! FOOD!

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
